1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a water pressure-type aeration device of an improved structure for aquaculture ponds (or tanks).
2) Description of the Prior Art
In improving the aquaculture pond (or tank) aeration and circulation approaches of the prior art, aquaculture ponds along coastlines, inland brackish water fish ponds, and indoor aquaculture tanks were observed. In ponds today, oxygenation is provided by utilizing the aeration paddle wheel method in which a radial wheel with scoop-like elements is rotated continuously to agitate the surface of the water into froth, thereby diffusing air to replenish oxygen and improve water quality. However, such methods are limited to a certain point on the surface of a body of water and, therefore, are partial coverage solutions. Aquaculture tanks, regardless of size, generally utilize two motors. One pumps water to a filtering basin which strains out foreign matter suspended in the water, while the other pumps air into the water, generating fine bubbles so that the water in tank absorbs oxygen by diffusion and provides for the sustaining of aquatic life. Yet even in this approach, the two motors are incapable of supplying oxygen to an entire area and the utilization of them in pairs to accomplish a single kinetic function is wasteful in terms of energy consumption.
In view of the said situation, the inventor of the invention herein innovated a water pressure-type aeration device, a single series system structure based on more than two years of research, with said structure capable of filtering water, supplying oxygen while simultaneously promoting water circulation and, furthermore, total surface area coverage.
Conventional water aeration devices now available on the market have the following shortcomings:
1. The paddle wheel agitation aeration method is only capable of operation on the surface of a body of water and, furthermore, has a single confined range. Its operation cannot be expanded to include the entire surface or extend into the lower depths of the water, which results in deep water oxygen deficiency that cannot be replenished and, furthermore, higher water temperatures.
2. In the water pump-type agitation aeration method, the operation of pumps produces noise, detracts from the scenery and, furthermore, accelerates the evaporation of water.
3. Air-pump type aeration devices deliver air directly into water and heated air is produced when such devices are utilized for prolonged periods, resulting in higher water temperature and reduced rates of oxygen absorption ; furthermore, since such devices are typically not equipped with air filtration systems, tainted air is introduced into the water, harming aquatic life and contaminating the water.
4. All of the said methods are incapable of impelling confluent circulation throughout the entire area of a pond (or tank) and providing aquatic life with an evenly distributed level of oxygenation throughout the body of water.
5. All of the said methods are incapable of the total area dispensation of pharmaceuticals to improve aquacultural conditions, which is a major drawback.
6. All of the said methods and structures waste materials (most are equipped with one or more motors) and energy, while remaining incapable of supplying oxygen throughout an entire area of water.
Therefore, in view of the existent shortcomings, the primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a water pressure-type aeration device powered by a single pump capable of total multifunctional utilization, with a water filtering basin on one side for water filtration and a water distribution head connected to a number of water distribution tubes on the other side for the conveyance of water supplied under pressure. Deployed throughout all areas of a pond (or an aquatic tank), the ends of the water distribution tubes are fed into cavitation housings, where filtered fresh air is drawn in from air filter and delivery devices, with the powerful water flow supplied generating a swirling impingement in mixture chambers that is discharged through spray nozzles, thereby diffusing oxygen and impelling water circulation throughout the entire body of water and achieving the goal of providing sufficient oxygen and re-circulation to sustain aquatic life.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide a water pressure-type aeration device, the structure of which is comprised of four major sections: a land-installed water pump (or submerged water pump), a water distribution head, water distribution tubes and cavitation housings, and air filter and delivery devices that are assembled into single environmentally compatible system installed throughout a large or small pond (or tank).